A Starless Night: Embry's Story
by Flautinaa
Summary: At that moment I realized three things: she was dangerous. She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen, and She was destined for me."
1. Chapter 1

A Starless Night: Embry's Story

**At that moment I realized three things. _She_ was dangerous. _She _was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and _She_ was destined for me.**

_Intro:_

Chapter Song: Am I Missing, Dashboard Confessional

Embry's POV:

Everyone around me is sickeningly happy. All of this imprinting bullshit is making me sick. The worst part being, that every time I shift into the form that feels natural, right, I re-live all of the images that, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Quil see. The ones they love, the ones they were destined for. All of my pack, but me has everything they could ever want. I have no choice but to sit on the sidelines, and watch, or rather, involuntarily listen.

Sure, I'd had girlfriends before. But those relationships slowly got to be less like relationships, and more like emotionless hookups. Girl after girl would either dump me, because they knew something was wrong with me, and I wouldn't tell them, or I was too distant, because I knew that they weren't "the one" for lack of a less sickening phrase. Eventually, I subconsciously stopped looking at girls for relationships, and started looking at them as sex objects. I've come to the realization that I can have a different girl every night if I want to, but it feels so _wrong._

The rest of the pack feels for me. They're all constantly apologizing, or at least most of them are. Leah, who's imprinted most recently almost brags about it. She couldn't be more smug, really. _Justin, Justin, Justin._ I swear, she doesn't think about anything else. I kind of feel bad for the guy though. It would be rather emasculating to be around huge men all the time, when he's about 5'10, and has the physique of a flagpole. But then again, he's happy, and I'm not.

Jake's made the decision to have us all start school again. Most of us were in school, but the whole fiasco with the Volturi and Renesme and the plethora of other bloodsuckers that situation brought in tow, we were on watch 24/7 for two moths after, just to be safe, and school was just ending as soon as we were sure that it was alright for us to go back. _School._ At least none of the pack will be in their wolf forms, so I don't have to listen to them. But otherwise I can't really think of an up-side.

"Hey Em! What's up?"

"Nothing, Seth, just thinking about stuff."

"Oh. Well, my mom and I are going in to Port Angeles to get notebooks and clothes and stuff. Can you take my afternoon shift and let Jake know that I won't be back 'till tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!"

So _Happy. _Ugh. I ripped open my bedroom window, and as I was flying through it, I was shifting into an easier version of myself. If I didn't feel like a complete coward, I would do what Jake tried to do before Renesme came along, but before I could complete that thought, I saw a naked girl through Quil's eyes.

'_Jesus Mother-fucking Christ, Quil! Can't you think about that when you're human?!'_

'_Sorry dude…I thought I was alone.'_

'_I think I've seen Kim's tits as many times as you have."_

'_Sorry! Maybe if you decided to leave your bedroom for things that weren't pack related, maybe you would find _her, _then maybe you would understand that…'_

I phased back before he could finish reprimanding me. This was torture. This was hell. There was no escaping any of it. I wasn't going to find _her._ She doesn't exist. 'Son, I'm sorry, it doesn't happen to everyone.' Billy tried to explain. _Son. _Yeah, it didn't happen to you, but that didn't stop you from doing my mom and producing me in the process. The bastard. Or well, I guess I'm the bastard in that situation.

I have a shift to run …so I should probably stop feeling sorry for myself, and get my ass over to the Cullen's place with as much of a smile as I can manage on my face.

Chapter 1:

"…_cloudy skies with an 80% chance of rain. What a lovely Monday morning, Washington! Over to you Sue, for the early morning traffic report…"_

I rolled over to turn off my alarm clock, falling out of my much too small bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom, took off my clothes and stood looking at myself in the mirror. The mirror was too short for me to see my face, but my best friend and worst enemy was there to greet me as he always was, standing at attention, waiting to be satisfied. I sighed and stepped into the shower. At least when Leah and I were together this wasn't an early morning annoyance. It was at least taken care of by someone other than myself, but I can't really say much more than that. We were a disaster, an act of loneliness and desperation.

For a while, we were the ones who hadn't imprinted. She was convinced that it wouldn't happen for her, and I was starting to think the same way, so it was sort of implied that we get together. It lasted a few months, but our relationship consisted mostly of sex, and yelling at each other. She was living with me, to be away from Seth, and his never relenting happiness, and I guess now that I think of it, we were kind of a happy for a little while, but eventually we both realized that it wasn't going to work out. Conveniently enough, she imprinted three weeks after we broke it off…

I stepped out of the shower, threw whatever didn't smell too bad on, and headed to school. I couldn't afford to pay the rent on my house, (which was really more of a shack with plumbing) and a car, so I had a 6 mile walk to school. I didn't feel like phasing and running, so I just walked at a slightly-more-than-human pace.

As I approached the school, something seemed a little…odd. There was a tenseness that Forks high school hadn't had since the day the high school on the Rez. Got burned down, and the pack had to enroll here. I heard rumors that one of the ancient vampires, the one that was 'intrigued by the idea of guard dogs' burned it down, as some sort of lame revenge or something. People in town thought we were a gang, and that we were the ones that did it, but Charlie Swan seemed to nip that notion in the butt before the first day of school.

I got closer, and something was really off. The normal gloom was still there, the chattering girls sizing up each other's first day of school outfits, and sizing up the school's pathetic acne clad male population. I listened further, wishing I could phase so that I could really hear, but all I could hear was chattering, heartbeats and…wait, was Renesme here? Whatever…she probably looks like she's old enough to be a freshman in high school by now. I made my way to the dreary little cafeteria to get my schedule and get to class.

My morning classes went by without anything unusual happening. There was a cute girl in my English Literature class that gave me her phone number. It was lunch, and I really didn't want to sit with my pack. I'd been avoiding their concerned glances, and consoling hands thumping against my shoulder. I wasn't about to join them and have to deal with it. I searched the room, looking for another option, and there was the girl who gave me her phone number.

"Hey." I said, taking a seat next to her. She looked at my tray, and looked at me like I was crazy. "…a growing boy's gotta eat." I said half-heartedly.

"Growing? I can't _imagine_ you becoming manlier than you already are."

Ah, so that's what this is about. Another one of these girls…I guess it's been a while. A week? Yeah, a week.

"I might be. Most men grow until they're in their 20's."

"..Mmmm." She said, obviously uninterested in the small talk.

"So…what are you doing tonight?" I asked, a little more reluctantly than was appropriate for the situation.

"Well, my parents are out of town all week." She said, looking straight into my eyes, eyebrows raised expectantly.

" I have my own place…if you'd rather…"

"Embry! There you are!" Jacob came jogging over, eyebrows raised, excited.

"Uh, Jake…later?"

"No, not later. I have some big news!"

"Jake. _Later."_ I looked at him like I'd never hated anyone more in my life. He looked at the girl, and took the hint.

"I guess it's going to have to wait."

"Oh, Jake?"

"…yeah?"

"Get someone to take my shift tonight." I didn't look back at him.

By then, she had taken a pad of paper out of her bag, and handed me a pen.

"Your address."

I wrote it down.

"Your name?"

"Hmm. You can call me Heather. See you at 8:00"

She walked off to go sit at another table with her friends, swinging her hips in the most taunting way. I sat there for a while, imagining what my evening might be like. I realized that the cafeteria was almost empty. I hurried off to my next class; Spanish.

I stepped into the room, and had that weird feeling again. Something was off. Was Renesme here? There was that sort of sick sweet smell that I'd become all too familiar with in the past few months. It sort of smelled like Renesme…but not quite. I looked around the room, and no Renesme. It was coming from the woman writing her name on the chalkboard. She wrote 'Miss. Hale' on the chalkboard in one swift uninhibited movement. She had long, dark reddish hair that flowed gracefully down her back as it gently caressed her perfect round ass. Rosalie? Vampires couldn't color their hair, could they?

She was still facing the chalkboard as she said in a voice that Alice or Esme would have envied.

"Hello, class. I'm Miss Hale. Unfortunately Mr. Garcia is ill, and couldn't make it to school…"

She turned around, eyes averted, embarrassed? She wore a tight fitting charcoal grey suit, with something lacy underneath her jacket. She had a tattoo emerging between her breasts, a snake it appeared. It was hard to tell from the back of the class room.

She began calling attendance, calling the name, and looking up with a pair of wide grey-blue eyes at the student who had just said 'here'.

"Embry?"

"…yep." I mumbled.

"Embry? Sorry I didn't see where you were."

"Over here." I raised my hand, and looked into her eyes.

**At that moment I realized three things. **_**She**_** was dangerous. **_**She **_**was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and **_**She**_** was destined for me.**

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing was important. I had the insane desire to go to her and tell her that I was hers, and that I'd do anything in the world, if she desired it.

She looked back at me, infuriated it seemed. She knew what I was, and I knew what she was. She was like Renesme, half human, half vampire. However, she didn't know what I had just experienced when I looked into her hate filled eyes.

I spent half of the class planning how I was going to get her alone, to explain, and the other half watching her deliciously full lips forming Spanish words. I could have stared at her face forever. Her eyes, and their enchanting expansiveness, almost cat like in shape, and the most complex and deep color of grey blue. Her cheekbones and jaw, angular, graceful, sharp in the most beautiful way.

I saw her like Quil saw Kim, like Jake saw Nessie. It was impossible. I had never felt anything so strong in my life. It was as if my life before this solitary moment had no meaning. My life before this was day after day, week after week, a triviality.

The class ended too soon. I didn't know what I was going to say to her.

"Miss Hale?"

"I'm busy, pup." She sneered at me.

"I don't think you…"

"Oh, yes I do." She snapped at me before I could finish my sentence.

"But I…can I talk to you about something?"

She had already turned her back to me, and was on her way to sit at Mr. Garcia's desk.

"What use does _your_ kind have for the Spanish language?"

"Um…it doesn't exactly have to do with that."

I looked deep into her eyes, trying to let her see what I meant, trying to make her understand without me saying anything more aloud. Her disgusted glare never relented. She didn't even sense my desperation.

"Well, then I suggest you take the matter to someone who can give you the answers you want. Please leave."

Then, the strangest thing happened. I _wanted_ to leave. I wanted to do as she told me. I ran out the door, faster that I should have, and Jake was outside of the classroom door.

"Hi Emerald!"

"…Jacob" She acknowledged him, clearly as disgusted with him as she was of me, but she knew him…

"I have to leave Jake." He sensed my tenseness.

"What's with you? Did Miss Emerald 'Hale' bite?"

"I wish. That would have been better than forcing me out of the classroom."

"Aww, she's a little old for you don't you think?"

"I don't really think that matters, Jake."

"What'd you mean, it doesn't matter?"

"Jake…I." I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't say it out loud. _Imprinted._

I looked him in the eye, and showed my desperation.

"You…_NO."_

"Yeah, Jake, yeah."

"We should go to the Cullen's place before schools over and she comes back. We need to talk to Carlisle."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emerald POV:

I'm starting to feel like such a martyr. The Cullens looked all over the world for someone like me, so that I could help their little Halfling that was having problems. I hadn't been doing anything, just moping around looking for some satisfaction in my miserable life, and I thought that maybe by helping someone who needed it, I could find just a little gratification. Ever since he was killed, I hadn't done anything of value for the world. I probably made it worse rather than better.

The Cullens here having trouble with their daughter, she wasn't speaking out loud. She was incredibly distant, and none of them had a reason for it. The leader of their coven, Carlisle, seemed to think that if she had someone older, that she could relate to, she would become the happy child she once was. I couldn't bear to turn him down.

Little did I know, the Cullen family was a unique one to say the least. Most of their quirks I could deal with, but where their alliances were held, I had a problem.

"_What is that smell, Emma?"_

"_I don't know…"_

_He headed in the direction of where the trail was going without saying a word. We were curious._

_About 20 miles or so later, we came across a group of Native American women, gathered around a campfire. We stepped into their little clearing, meaning no harm, when the smell hit even stronger than before. It wasn't these women, was it? It couldn't be. The women looked at him with terror on their faces, as if they knew what he was. Seconds later, 5 or 6 gigantic wolves jumped on him. The coward that I am, I didn't even try to fight; I knew it was no use. I ran. I kept looking back; to make sure they weren't following me. Eventually, I saw a tall pillar of purple black smoke. My Felix…my love. _

After that day, more than a century ago I never saw him again, I never saw his corpse, but the pillar rising to the sky was enough. I knew what had happened to him, and I knew that by going back, I would either be killed, or what I would see would be too much to bear.

I didn't even process the fact that this was only just 20 miles or so away from where I had lost him, let alone the fact that they would still be here, and that there would be so _many_ of them. But there was no way they remembered me, they only saw a glimpse of me, and what they did see, was a human.

Once I realized it, I wasn't about to leave. This was the first time that my uniqueness could possibly be of use to someone. My ability, knowing instinctually what someone should do in any situation for the best outcome to occur, seems like it should be one used to help others. I should have become a psychiatrist or something, but instead I used it to avoid the Volturi, and for myself in order to find the best meals. I'd been selfish my entire life, not really accomplishing anything, and here I had a chance to do _something_ good, even if it meant being within a 20 mile radius of _wolves._ It wasn't worth it to me to tell the Cullens of what happened to my Felix.

Maybe martyr is a bit of a strong word, but I don't expect to enjoy myself, living off of animals and trying to get a mute child to speak again. But, then again it's better than joining the Volturi.

"_We know what you are, and we know that you're lethal, lovely one. I've never heard of such a thing…being able to decide whether to be entirely vampire, or entirely human at a moments notice. I suppose a Halfling can be conceived, we've seen it of course, in Bella and Edward's little one…but how could you have kept yourself a secret from me for so long, my angel? You have no idea how _useful_ you could be to me, to all of us! The deception you're capable of! I can barely conceive it! You must join us my sweet, you must!"_

Author notes:

The italic sections are either the wolves speaking to eachother in wolf form, or a flashback. I think I'm made it pretty clear. Much of this is clearing up things that have happened in the past, I promise, the future chapters will be more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Embry POV:

'_What's the big deal, man, can't you just tell me what's going on?'_

'_I think it would be…better if Carlisle or Edward explained.'_

'_Because…?'_

'_They have a little more insight in the situation that I do.'_

. I was getting so anxious, not because I was about to find out what the problem was, but because I was getting farther and farther away from _her_. It was like a rubber band was attaching me to her, and I was stretching it so far that it became painful.

'_Can she feel that too?'_

'_No. I think it's because we instinctually want to protect them, and the further we are away, the more impossible protection is'_

'_Oh.'_

We were in the Cullen's expansive front lawn, and we both phased back and put our clothes on. Jacob tried to put his arm around my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I didn't need anymore comforting; I needed a solution, not people feeling sorry for me.

We stepped through the front door. Edward was the only one in the front room. He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, looking at the floor. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was a statue, perched at the extreme edge of the bright white sofa.

"Jacob, Embry." He greeted us, remaining motionless.

"We have a bit of a…" Jake hesitated, obviously not willing to finish the sentence in front of me. _Problem._ Ugh.

"I know, I heard your thoughts when you were walking up. Embry, there are a few things you need to know about Emerald before I continue."

"Um…alright. Tell me what I need to know. I doubt this can get any worse."

"Emerald had a lover, over a century ago. They were nomads, and they came here over a century ago, before I was born. Her and her…mate, smelled something unfamiliar in the forest, and decided to follow it. As you might have guessed, it was your pack; well it was Epiphram, and his pack mates. Emerald and her mate stepped into the village, because of only curiosity, and they attacked her mate. She was in her human form, so they left her alone.

"Wait, what do you mean 'human form'?"

"Emerald is very unique. She is a Halfling, like Renesme, but instead of being half vampire, half human, she can choose to either be completely vampire or completely human. Anyway…"

He continued to tell me that she thought her mate was killed. She saw the tower of purple smoke their remains make, and didn't go back.

"But, he didn't die. He killed one of the wolves, and ran away. The smoke she saw was from a fire of special herbs that were part of a Quilleute mourning ritual. She was in her human form, to stay inconspicuous, so she couldn't smell that it wasn't Felix."

"So he's still alive, but she thinks he's dead? Why didn't he try to find her?"

"We don't know. But somehow, the Volturi got wind of her coming here. I think ever since the incident last winter, they've been watching us closely."

"They're coming here. _He's_ coming here." I suddenly realized that this was probably going to come to a fight. But…what if she chose to go with him?"

"Yes. Him, and 12 of his closest vampire friends." Jake said, hands trembling at the thought, it seemed.

"But…what if she chooses to go with them? She has no reason to choose me over him, as far as I can tell; she's disgusted by my presence."

"You have a little time. Alice sees them arriving in about two weeks. Their currently occupied dealing with some problems with their guard, one of them has a human…friend. He's refusing to change her, but he's too valuable for them to kill him.

"In the meantime, if you want her to choose you, you have to explain to her what's happened, and get her to choose you. But Embry, if she does that, it's going to come to a fight."

"I know Edward." I looked at the floor. Have her as my lover, but risk her life, my life and all of my pack's lives to keep her, or let her go with them. Those were my only options.

Carlisle entered the room. I had taken Edwards pose, sitting on the stinky couch with my head in my hands. He put his hand on my shoulder, I didn't shrug it off, I respected him too much. I looked up, and the rest of the family had silently entered the room. Bella, with Renesme in her arms sat at Edward's feet, leaning against his legs. Rosalie and Emmett were standing; Rosalie tucked under his massive arms and held against his chest. Alice was on jaspers back, legs wrapped around him, head rested on his shoulder. Esme only laid her hand on the small of Carlisle's back, but the love emanating from her was suffocating, almost. Jake sat next to Bella, and took Renesme into his arms.

There was so much love in this room, each person with their perfect match, the person they would be with forever. Only my Emerald was missing. I all of a sudden felt empty, naked, like I should be holding her in my arms. _My Emerald._

"Embry, if it comes to a fight, we will be at your side. I hope you know that. You stood with us before, and we will stand with you. I will do what I can in convincing Emerald to stay with you, we all will."

The group converged, each of them nearing me, circling around me.

"We will call our friends back if we need to. They will come" Alice said.

"Embry, I know what you are feeling, you are in agony just sitting here, seeing all of us with our partners. The only thing missing is Emerald's presence in your arms, and we would all be complete." Jasper said, looking into my eyes, and spreading a feeling of confidence throughout the room."

Bella put her hand on mine, "She'll be here soon. We'll leave if you'd like to talk to her by yourself."

"No, stay. I want her to see that all of you see that she needs to talk to me. I need your help."

"Then we'll stay as long as you like." Carlisle said from behind me.

Everyone remained still for a few minutes, and we listened together to Emeralds footsteps as she ran through the forest. She opened the front door, and Carlisle stepped forward.

"Emerald, Embry would like to speak with you. I ask that, we all ask that you keep an open mind. Everything he tells you is true."

She stepped forward, looking me in the eyes as she had at school, just earlier today. Her expression was fierce, almost angry, and full of skepticism.

"Emerald, I…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Embry POV:

"Emerald…I"

"What the hell is this?" She balled her fists together, and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked so fierce and beautiful I couldn't speak.

Jake finally nudged me.

"Um…I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Emerald, we all ask that you listen, nothing more." Carlisle stepped to her side and put his hand on the small of her back, gently implying for her to move forward.

"Alright, tell me what I need to know." She was still angry, arms folded across her chest, eyes seemingly piercing through my soul.

"Well, do you know what imprinting is?"

"You said all I had to do was listen."

"…I'll take that as a no. Well, it's how Jake feels about Nessie. You probably know by now that there's more to their relationship than meets the eye. Jacob imprinted on Renesme. It's a sort of devotion he has to her, is happens to us, wolves I mean. It's irreversible. She is his other half, his reason for living."

"I understand. But what does this have to do with anything?" She let her boredom drip from every word.

"Well…you see…today in your class, when I first looked into your eyes…I."

I couldn't say it. She would be so angry, and all I wanted to do was make her happy. Such a fucking vicious cycle.

I looked up at her. She knew what I was trying to say, it showed all over her shocked, angry, and ridiculously beautiful face.

"You…you _imprinted_ on me?!"

"Yes." I hung my head, ran my hand through my hair. She stepped forward, grabbed my hair, ripped my head up so I was looking at her.

"We need to have a talk, somewhere else."

"Uh…okay, where?" What more did she want to know? She couldn't want to fight me could she? There would have been no way I could have fought back. I could never hurt her…

"Why not go to your place Em?" Jake said from behind me.

Her hand was still in my hair, she was still doing the soul-piercing glare. She ripped my head up again, so that I had to stand or get my scalp ripped from my head.

"Let's go."

"Follow me."

I phased, so we could actually run.

We got to my house, and the lights were on, which was a little odd. I guess I'd probably forgotten to turn them off when I left in the morning.

"What the…"

"What is it?"

"I thought you lived alone."

"I do."

"Well I think you have a visitor."

I stepped through the front door, and the heat was on too, which I never used. Then it hit me…she was here…shit shit _shit._

"I'll…be right back."

"Embry! Is that you? It's about time."

I stepped into my room, and there was Heather, laying on my bed, completely naked, twirling a condom around in her hand.

"Um…Jesus, Heather put some clothes on."

"Well, what have we here?" Emerald sauntered to my side, trying to hide a smile.

"Heather was just…_leaving."_ I said, to both of them.

She grabbed her clothes up, and shoved the door in my face. A few minutes later, she emerged, stormed past me, fully clothed, and without saying a word, continued through my still open front door.

"Emerald, I'm so sorry I…"

"It doesn't matter, right? You're irreversibly devoted to me now." The sarcasm hung on every word. She was circling me, in the most seductive way.

"I invited her over before that happened. Or well, she invited herself over."

"Uh huh."

She was still circling me, concentrating. I was getting annoyed, so I grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Why did you want to come here?"

"Because I don't believe you."

I knew she wouldn't. Who in their right mind would? Especially with her…history.

"_Listen_ to me. There is nothing in my world that matters more than you do now. It doesn't make sense, but that's the way it is. All I ask is that you give me a chance."

My desperation was almost pathetic, it dripped from every word. I _had_ to make her believe me, I had no other choice.

"Give you a chance to do what?"

"Take care of you, love you. Well, I already love you, but I…want you to return the favor."

"So, you have some sort of weird wolfy connection to me, and I'm just supposed to tag along for the ride without even getting to know you first?"

"I never said you couldn't get to know me first."

"Well, alright then." She smiled. It was the first time I had seen her smile, and then I knew that I was going to have to fight hard for her. I couldn't bear to lose her. Her deliciously full lips were almost taunting me. I had to make a conscious effort not to lean towards her, pull her against me…

"Let's play a little game." She grabbed my hand that was resting on her hip and pulled me towards my ratty little sofa, and gestured for me to sit.

"I'll be right back."

She left for a moment. I heard her go into my bedroom, close the door, and then she was quiet. She opened the door, and she smelled different. She came around the corner, and she wasn't a vampire anymore.

"So, you can switch back and forth?"

"Yup." She plopped down on the couch next to me. She was so buoyant, almost happy, such a shocking change to her fierce expression at the Cullen's place.

"Alright, so we go back and forth asking each other questions. Whoever refuses to answer a question first looses, so make them good."

She smiled again, deviously beautifully. It was like everything was in slow motion as I watched her lips pull back…I had to try not to lean forward again.

"I…don't know what to ask. You go first."

"Hmm. Okay." She smiled again.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Humans? None. Vampires, quite a few, but I've never killed one single handedly. Probably 7 or 8."

I was so confused. Why was she doing this? Why was she all of a sudden so happy?

"Alright, my turn. Why are you so happy now and you seemed so furious earlier?"

"Uh…well first because I thought your pathetic little friend that was here was hilarious, and because maybe I realized on the way here, that just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean that you're a horrible _person."_

"Oh." was my ingenious response. Maybe I really did have a chance at this, at _her_. At that moment I started feeling something that I hadn't felt in a long time. _Hope._

She interrupted my thoughts.

"So, do you live forever?"

"Well, no. Once we decide not to be wolves anymore, we start to age, but right now, I'm not aging at all."

"So…it's a _choice?_ Like how I can choose when to be human, and when to be a vampire."

"It's my turn, lovely."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, _lovely."_

She smiled _again._ She was going to be the death of me. She turned away from me, shifting her weight on the couch, so that her back was to me, but she was leaning against my shoulder. She was warm, and she smelled like vanilla, peppermint, and fresh laundry.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

She giggled. It was like a little girl's laugh. Everything about her was so _loveable_.

"Well, a long time ago, over 60 years ago, I was just roaming, by myself in some woodlands in Europe. I'd been wandering around for over a year, just aimlessly. You can imagine, that after a year, my clothes would be rather…worn, with hunting and living in the forest and everything. I had been hunting animals for the time being, and I hadn't come across any humans in a long time. Eventually I just went around with no clothes on. I ran into a group of three men hiking in the forest and they thought I was some mythical sex fairy living in the forest. I ended up killing them, because I couldn't go into the city with no clothes on to buy clothes, and I couldn't just kill one of them for their clothes…needless to say, that was horrible.

I had to suppress a laugh. She turned around, hugging her knees to her chest, and looked me in the eyes.

"Hmm. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Well, a few, but none of them were what anyone would call serious. With the rest of my pack imprinting, I thought that it was more than likely that I would sooner or later. I didn't want to fall in love with someone, and then have you come along, and I'd have to break her heart. Most of them were more like booty calls and less like relationships, if I'm being honest."

The rest of the evening went on like this, question after question. She ended up falling asleep with her head in my lap. We slept there like that, me sitting up, and her lying across my lap. When I woke up in the morning, I was in my bed, in my pajamas, under the covers. Had she done that all while I was asleep?

I went out to the couch, and she was gone.

Chapter notes:

I think from now on I'm going to keep everything in Embry's POV. I can't really make Emerald a very interesting character from her point of view.

This is my first fic. So reviews are REALLY appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Emerald's POV:

I was drifting in my sleep, and all I could see was his face; his angular features, dark hair… It took some time for me to realize it, but I would do anything for him. In my existence, I wouldn't find someone I would care for more; someone that I would want more. Since that fateful day, I hadn't been able to stop thinking of him; his strong arms wrapping around me, his hesitant way of leaning in for a kiss. My love, my Felix.

I woke with a start, and realized where I was. I was lying across Embry's lap on his couch. His lead was leaned back, resting against the wall, and he was quietly snoring. I carried him into his much too small bed, and tucked him in.

I had too much to think about.

Embry's POV:

I woke with the strangest feeling. Did all of that really happen? Did I dream it? I walked into the kitchen, and there was a note stuck to my fridge written in graceful, unfamiliar handwriting.

**Embry,**

**I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I couldn't sleep on the couch, and I wasn't about to join you in your bed. I have a lot on my mind, so I'm going to the Cullen's place to get some insight on our little situation. I'll see you soon.**

**-Emerald.**

This was all so strange. Things she had said to me last night while I was beginning to drowse off came back to me.

"_I just don't know what to think of all this…I mean you're not nearly as bad as I thought, but…"_

I couldn't help but think that _maybe _she would choose me, the thought of not having her with me, close to me was too much to deal with. I couldn't stand thinking I might loose her.

Emerald's POV:

The run to the Cullen's was much faster this time; I had so much on my mind. Soon I was in their expansive front lawn. The sun was just coming up, I could see it making its appearance over the top of the house.

I stepped through the front door, and Jacob was sleeping with Renesme swaddled in his arms on the floor, and Esme was in the rocking chair in the corner bent over a book.

"Good morning, Emerald." She smiled at me, and I forced a smile back.

"Hello."

"How was your evening?" She asked maternally.

"It was…interesting. Much different than I imagined." Bella and Alice were making their way down the stairs, curiosity lighting their faces. Rosalie followed behind them, eyes averted.

"I hope this doesn't mean that we'll be having more of _them_ hanging around here all the time." She said and gestured towards Jacob's sleeping figure.

"I…don't know what it means."

The rest of the family had entered the room by then, and were all looking at me with concern on their faces.

"Emerald," Carlisle stepped forward, "Imprinting is a rather complicated thing. Over the centuries I've never seen anything like it. You see, it's as if the universe has chosen you and young Embry to be together."

"So…I don't even have a choice?"

On day I was here, thinking I had a purpose; that I could help someone, and the next I get swept into this whole weird seemingly necessary relationship. It had all happened so fast. Too fast.

Jacob had woken when the rest of the family came in. He sat up, and looked me in the eye fiercely, sleep making his already deep voice more serious and intimidating.

"Sure you have a choice, but think of it like this. Think of the worst you've ever felt, the loneliest, the most heat broken, and multiply it by 50, and never have the feeling fade, for your whole life. If you were to choose something else…I can't even imagine what it would do to him. He's wanted this; _you_ for so long, and now he finally has it."

It was bewildering. A werewolf boyfriend; a werewolf lover. I didn't know if I could do it, I didn't know if I could love him, but I also didn't know if I could leave him; hurt him. My mind was going around in circles. There was too much.

I felt like I was betraying Felix last night. I wanted to be close to Embry; it felt right in one way, but wrong in another.

Too much.

Esme was looking at me as if she understood what I was feeling.

"Maybe we should go for a walk, Alice, Bella Rosalie." She motioned me to come as well.

For a while we walked in silence, as if no one knew what to say to me.

"Emerald, I know this is confusing for you, but for his sake, I think you should at least…"

"At least _what_ Esme? Try to love him, try to be with him? I came here because I had no other purpose in life, and I wanted to help your little one." Bella's eyes dropped to the ground. "Now obviously I've been deemed unnecessary, and all of this happens…I just don't know what to do. I think I might just…leave."

"I don't see you doing that." Alice said. "You're just saying it, but you won't." She had a smug little smile on her face.

"Look," Bella said, "I've had my fair share of complicated relationships, and I've learned that you have to do what you feel is right, and running away certainly doesn't solve anything. Ask Edward."

"I know…but I don't think I could love anyone like I love Felix."

They all simultaneously looked away from me.

"Just give him a chance. Let him sweep you off your feet a little." Bella smiled at me. "You deserve it."

"Just as long as he doesn't hang around the house too much." Rosalie sneered.

"I…I guess you're probably right."

I was walking slightly ahead of them, and I turned around to see their faces, glittering in the sunlit morning. They were a glorious picture of wisdom, knowledge, beauty, love, happiness, _goodness_. I couldn't help but feel like what they were saying was true as I looked into their smiling faces glittering in the sun against the back drop of the sun rising and the forest's brightening greenery.

Maybe they really were right.

"Emerald, your future just disappeared." Alice smiled widely and put her arm around me.

Embry POV:

I spent the majority of the morning pacing through my house. I wasn't really sure what to do. Should I go to the Cullen's? Will she come back here?

I decided to head over to the Cullen's place. She wouldn't have told me where she was going if she didn't want me to go there, right? I was so bad at all of this.

It felt good to run, I had so much pent up energy. It was sunny, the heat felt good on my dark fur.

I got to the house and let myself in without bothering to knock. I inhaled. She wasn't there. It only smelled like reeling vampire.

"Where is she?"

"They all went for a walk; Alice Esme Bella Rosalie and Emerald."

"Oh."

"So, how'd it go last night?"

"It was…interesting."

Jacob chuckled and Edward joined in.

"Oh god, not like _that_. I mean, not that I would mind or anything but, the plan is to take it slow…ish."

They all laughed heartily.

"No…I mean, I only have to weeks to…"

"We get it man, just giving you a hard time." Jacob's hand thumped against my shoulder.

"But really, what happened?"

"We sat on my couch and talked until…I don't know when, it was late."

"About?"

"I don't know, a lot of stuff. We just asked each other questions back and forth." That sounded a lot lamer now than it did last night.

"So…let me get this straight." Emmett said, a huge grin on his face. "You had _Emerald_, with the hot snake tattoo and the rocking body alone in your house and you didn't try anything?"

I laughed. "You all know I wouldn't mind hitting that!" I said, and stepped forward to smack Emmett's outstretched hand.

A throat cleared behind me.

_Shit. _


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald POV:

I cleared my throat and felt their collective wince. I was amazed that they hadn't heard m come in, but I guess that's how men are sometimes; extremely unobservant, apparently 'mythical' ones were no exception.

He turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I had the sudden urge to go to him, to wrap my arms around him…

"Oh." He flushed.

"It's alright. This sort of thing…happens to me all the time."

He smiled back and I had to make a conscious effort not to go to him, and press my face against his bare muscular chest. This was much, much more difficult than I thought it would be. He was so…_irresistible_. It seemed as if what I felt towards him last night had been magnified; strengthened with the short time we had been apart. He almost had a glow about him that I hadn't noticed before.

I had never wanted to be close to someone so badly before not even with…

Embry POV:

She didn't seem mad at least, I swore her smile would be the death of me.

"So, do you want to do something today?" I blurted out, afraid that I wouldn't see her again that day.

"Like what?" One of her eyebrows raised skeptically, and a dimple made it's appearance on the opposite cheek.

"Embry?"

I snapped out of my daze feeling like an idiot.

"Um, dinner? A movie?" How creative of me, I thought. Edward chuckled quietly from the other room.

"That sounds…nice." Her ice blue eyes met mine and she didn't seem to mean what she was saying, but at least she'd sort of said yes.

"I'll come back at seven." It was more of a question than a statement.

She smiled _again_.

I brushed her hair back behind her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. She was still smiling as I held my hand on her shoulder. I slowly leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"See you l…later." I stuttered, making an idiot of myself, again.

She smiled and waved.

I walked out the door of the Cullen's place and went back to my house; I had some…preparation to do.

I walked into my house, and realized for the first time what a mess it was. I started with my bedroom, washing all the dirty clothes that covered most of the floor and washed the blanket and sheets, just in case…

I couldn't let my thoughts wander _too_ much, or get my hopes up too much for that matter.

I sat at my kitchen table debating what to do about the dinner situation. Should I take her out somewhere? Should I make dinner for her here?

I decided to call Emily. I needed some non-vampire female advice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily it's me."

"What's up Embry?"

"I sort of need some advice."

"Mkay." I could tell she was cooking. I could hear the clamor of pots and pans in the background.

I told her the whole story. She listened quietly, while she cooked, though I could tell by her occasional impatient sigh that she was chomping at the bit to give me her input.

I'd finally finished my speech, ending with what happened this morning.

"Well can you cook?" She asked, sounding doubtful.

"Do hot pockets count?"

She sighed loudly and laughed. Apparently not.

"Well, it seems to me like it would be better if you had somewhere quiet to talk where there wouldn't be any curious humans eavesdropping."

"Yeah…so that leaves me with no solution at all."

"Would I leave you without a solution? What time are you picking her up?"

"Seven, why?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You're the best Emily!" Perfect. Apparently I had called the right person.

I sat at my shabby kitchen table waiting for her. I couldn't get Emerald's face out of my mind. The softness of her hair…the feeling of her flawless warm cheek under my lips, her tattoo…I wondered where the snake ended…

Emily's knock on my door interrupted my day dreaming. I opened the door, and she was standing there with a huge bucket full of cleaning supplies, and another box full of candles and table cloths or something.

"Here." She shoved them at me and turned to go back to her car for more.

"There's more?" This was going to be a long afternoon. She came back with a box, overflowing with pots and pans and other weird looking cooking things I couldn't name.

"Alright, I'm going to go to the grocery store to get a few things."

She flitted around my house looking in all the shabby little rooms.

"I think you should start with your bedroom."

"But I already…"

"Be back in an hour!"

I started cleaning my bedroom again, and by the time I had successfully shoved everything under the bed or into the closet, Emily was back.

"I told you to clean your room."

"I did, _mom_."

She laughed as she rushed past me into my room to clean the mess that was apparently invisible to me.

"Go unload the rest of the car!" She yelled from my room over the roaring vacuum.

I went out to her car and the back seat was filled with various grocery bags, a bag filled with movies, and a black garment bag hanging up.

This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

I trudged into the house with my arms full and asked for my next assignment.

Emerald POV:

I wasn't sure, but it seemed like I had just agree to go on a date with him. Dinner and a movie? How creative of him. But I had to admit that I was excited, and I had to admit that he was fascinating. I couldn't admit anything more to myself. It was too much.

Now I had a whole afternoon to kill until he came to get me. I wondered if he'd pick me up in a car or if we'd have to run again. I imagined him behind the wheel of a shiny black Bentley, holding my hand across the seat and nonchalantly driving me to wherever.

"So you have a date tonight?" Alice interrupted my fantasizing.

"Yep."

"Well, Jesus! Why are you just sitting there doing nothing? We have work to do!" I had temporarily forgotten about Alice's aversion to wearing the same item of clothing twice, and realized what was probably in store for me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the house to her Porsche in the garage.

"Where are we going?" I didn't think there were any stores in Forks that would be satisfactory to her, or to me for that matter.

"Seattle." She said, as she hit the accelerator swerved abruptly around and down their winding drive.

I'd forgotten what it was like to ride in a car with one of the Cullen's. Though of course I knew I was indestructible, I was still terrified, and spent most of the trip with my eyes closed gripping the seat. Alice seemed a little miffed, but as soon as we entered the Mall's parking lot her aversion dissolved into eagerness.

We stepped out of the car and she grabbed my hand, swinging our hands back and forth like we were school children.

"So, what kind of occasion is this?"

"Dinner and a movie, whatever that means."

"Hm. Well, I would assume this would all take place at his house, so a bit on the casual-but-certainly-sexy side."

I giggled, but looked at her face and realized that she was being completely serious.

We stepped into a store that was overwhelmingly pink, frilly, and obviously filled with nothing but lingerie.

"Uh, Alice?"

"Yeah?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow in my direction.

"Why do I need Lingerie?" She couldn't think that…

"Were you planning on going commando?" A man walking past tried to hide a smile. "Besides, we need to start here, so that the rest of your ensemble coordinates."

I sighed, knowing she was right and stepped into the store.

The afternoon consisted of me staying in the dressing room, while Alice threw armloads of clothes over the top of the door, that were already put into outfits, for me to try on for her, while she tried on clothes herself. We'd step out of our dressing rooms to twirl around in the big mirrors and admire ourselves. I had to admit that I was having fun. It was hard not to catch some of her enthusiasm. We ended up filling her Porsche's trunk and back seat to the brim with everything we bought.

By the time we got home, it was almost 5:00, and she spent the rest of those two hours doing my hair and makeup, since I'd most likely be in my human form during my little "date".

Embry POV:

It seemed a little silly to go to _so_ much trouble for just a few hours of having a girl at my house, but Emily kept telling me it would be worth it. She'd even brought me some of Sam's clothes to wear, since she knew I didn't own anything nice, or stylish.

I opened the garment bag, and there was a black button down shirt and a pair of dark, slightly faded jeans.

I looked throughout my house, and everything was perfect. It smelled like the rich marinade she had made for the steaks, and everything was artfully lit with candles. Table cloths covered my ratty little table, and two place settings with silverware I didn't even recognize replaced my usual paper plates.

On my coffee table, there was a pile of movies that she'd rented. Dirty Dancing, Gone With the Wind, The Notebook, and a bunch more. I never would have been able to pull all of this off on my own.

I had to admit that Emily was a life saver.

"It's almost 6:30." Emily informed me with a smile on her face and my borrowed clothes in her hand. She tossed them to me and closed my bedroom door.

I was ridiculously nervous. What were we going to talk about? Would she think I was trying to hard with all the food and candles and everything? Would she like it? I'd never felt like that before, and I had certainly never been so unsure of myself before. But, at least it would only be a half hour until I could see her again. My mind reverted back to this morning…

The smell of her hair as I brushed it back from her shoulders, the softness of her skin under my lips…

I took Emily's car to The Cullen's place. The drive there was a blur. I finally stepped through the Cullen's front door, and there she was, in a sheer cream colored top that flowed gently over her perfect figure, with her green snake tattoo emerging between her perfect breasts. Her skin looked deliciously soft. She looked me in the eye, still skeptical.

"Ready?" I asked, though I couldn't imagine her having to do anything to make herself look _better._

"Where are we going?" She was still unsure about this whole thing.

"To my place," I said, smiling. "I have a little surprise for you."

"Um, okay." She tried not to smile.

As we stepped through the Cullen's front door, with her small warm hand in mine, I knew tonight was going to be pivotal.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been SUPER busy the past few weeks. It shouldn't take so long in the future. PLEASE review, I want to know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Embry POV:

We stepped into Emily's car, and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So what's the surprise?" She asked suddenly, her voice still plagued with skepticism.

"You'll have to wait and see." And so would I, Emily was still working away when I left the house.

"Oh." Was all she said. I hoped the conversation would get a little better later on, this was a little more than a little excruciating.

We sat the rest of the car ride in silence, she was impatiently tapping her finger on the arm rest, and playing with her hair with the other hand. It seemed like a lifetime before we finally pulled into my little driveway.

"Uh, here we are." I stepped around the car and opened her door for her.

"Thanks…" She mumbled. What was her problem? Had something happened this afternoon?

We stepped into my front door, and I didn't even recognize it as my own house. There were deep red curtains draping every window, the entire house was lit by candle light, and a delicious looking dinner was sitting on the table. There was a neatly wrapped gift set next to one of the places as well.

I looked over at her, and she looked just as surprised as I did.

"You did all of this?" She asked with a smile.

"I…helped. Sam's girlfriend Emily came over and took over the house. She's a life saver."

"She really didn't have to…" She trailed off, and stepped into the living room. The sofa had a new cover, and there was a deep red area rug with a wooden coffee table that had a huge bouquet of roses of top, and a scattering of petals all over it.

"I think Alice and Bella came over too. They left a few minutes before you came to get me, and they had a bunch of furniture in the back of their car." She giggled.

"This is a little ridiculous, isn't it.?"

"A little bit," she laughed "but since you didn't do it, I can't say that you're the one that's trying too hard."

"Well it's my fault for calling Emily. I never would have guessed that she would have made my house into something form a cheap romance novel."

"It's not _that_ bad. It is nice though, you have to admit. She must really care about you…and me sort of."

"Well, Alice and Bella too, almost none of the furniture in here is mine."

She laughed again, and intertwined her fingers into mine. "I guess we might as well enjoy it then." She pulled me towards the table, and I pulled her chair out for her.

She picked up the small neatly wrapped gift, and smiled at me.

"You shouldn't have." I laughed.

"I didn't. I wish I had, but I have no idea what's in that package." I knew Emily would kill me if she knew I told her I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't lie to her…

"Well, I'll still think of it as if it's from you anyway. That's what they wanted."

She started opening the card that was underneath.

"That part I _did_ do" I smiled at her. "But I want you to open it later when you get home." She smiled at me slipped it into her purse and my face probably flushed bright red.

She started on the package. She opened it, and inside the velvet jewelry box was a large turquoise ring that was very familiar to me. It was my mother's. I didn't know how Emily had gotten it, but I would have to thank her for that.

"Well, I guess this sort of is from me." I took it from the box and placed it on her left middle finger, just where my mother had worn it. "This was my mother's."

"I…can't accept this, it means so much to you!" She blushed, and started to pull it off her finger.

"Nothing means more to me than you do." I said, and immediately regretted it. Though it was true, I didn't want to come on any stronger than I already was.

"I know. You don't have to say it, I can see it." She looked straight into my eyes, and then down at her plate. I could tell she wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

"So, how was your afternoon?" I asked. The tension is the room was almost tangible. She went into the whole story of her and Alice shopping and we spent the rest of the meal laughing and talking easily, all traces of awkwardness gone.

Emerald POV:

Good Lord, he was cute. It was almost comical how decorated his house was, with all the rose petals peppered across every open flat surface besides the floor, and the candles on top of the rose petals lighting the entire house. It didn't seem like his house anymore, his personality wasn't there anymore, and I missed the simplicity of it. There were certainly some women who really wanted this to go well, and I had to admit that it was. It was unbelievable easy to talk to him.

I had a hard time believing that two days ago, I could barely stand the sight of him, and here I was, sitting across from him, with our legs intertwined under the table. We had finished eating and I looked up at him questioningly, wondering what else he, or Emily had planned.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" He asked, a little coy smile on his face.

"That depends. What exactly do you mean by 'watch a movie?'"

"Well, we could actually watch a movie."

"We could." I said, wondering if I would be able to sit close to him for a whole movie without…I couldn't even think it without blushing.

He grabbed my hand and sat me on his new couch. There was a pile of movies on the coffee table.

"I'll let you pick." He said.

I looked over the pile of movies, and I had already seen most of them, so I closed my eyes and picked a random one.

The front of the box read _Titanic_, probably the longest movie of the bunch. He put the movie in and settled next to me on the couch. I grasped my hand around his and rested my head on his muscular shoulder. This was so easy, so natural, to be close to him, and I liked that. I had to admit it, he was winning me over.

The previews were running and he got up to turn the lights off, only to realize that they were off, and the 50 or so candles spread throughout the room were lighting it so brightly.

I laughed. "You could just blow them out."

"Yeah, but by the time I'd finish the movie would be over." He blew out a few next to him, and a few more on his way back to the couch and plopped down next to me, and suddenly, playfully pulled me into his lap and tightly wrapped his arms around me.

He was so _warm_. It was like being wrapped in an electric blanket, well if the electric blanket had bulging biceps. It was impossible to resist his touch, and even if I didn't want to, I would have had a hard time stopping myself from curling up to him and pressing as much of myself as I could against his warm, russet skin.

One of his warm strong hands rubbed gently up and down my back. I would have given anything to stay there, in that position, curled in his lap for the rest of the night without moving.

"Mmm. You're so warm," he said softly into my ear. "Just a sec." He gently pushed me forward and unwound his arms from around me, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He unbuttoned it quickly, and pulling his long arms from the sleeves, revealing a perfectly muscled chest and a hint of his sculpted stomach under the thin white sleeveless shirt. He pulled me close again, and he seemed even warmer, without the barrier of his long sleeved short between us. I turned and blew out some of the candles on a side table next to me and some on the coffee table in front of me. The room was a little dimmer, and I relaxed into his chest and rested my head against his while the opening credits started to roll.

Embry POV:

All I could think about during the movie was how badly I wanted to turn her around and touch her lips, kiss her, pour myself into her, but I sensed that it would be too much. She seemed hesitant enough when I pulled her into my lap, and even though I wanted more than this so badly; wanted_ her_ so badly, I couldn't risk pushing it too far. I had to remind myself that this wasn't an ordinary girl in my arms, this was my soul mate, and it mattered what she thought of me.

"I love this part." She whispered, and on the screen was a redhead, naked on a couch and a man drawing her. "They're not even touching each other, but it's _so_ intimate. Their want for each other is almost tangible, like…" She trailed off and looked up at me.

"Like this?" I rubbed my hand across her back. She smiled at me and closed her eyes, burying her face into my shoulder. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about you know." I teased chuckling.

"I know," she looked up at me again. "It's just been a long time since I've felt like this towards anyone."

"I get it. I know this is hard for you but,"

"No, no it's not _hard_ for me," she interrupted. "It's far, far too easy. When I'm close to you like this it feels so _right_. Like we're puzzle pieces that fit with each other."

At least I knew she was sort of feeling how I felt about her, but I sensed that we wouldn't be declaring ourselves now. It was too soon, for both of us, though it would have to be soon. I had less than two weeks to make her choose me over the only other man she ever loved.

"So, do you want to stay here tonight, or do you want me to take you home?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Can we sleep like this?" She smiled at me, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"We can sleep how ever you want." I smiled at her.

"Alright," she smiled, "But we're not…you know."

"That hadn't even crossed my mind." The words sounded as false as they were. She laughed.

"_Sure."_ She said, and turned back to the movie, which was almost over.

The closing credits began rolling, and she sniffled.

"Are you crying?" I asked, a little more frantically than I would have liked.

"I always cry…ugh."

"Oh, the movie…" I laughed at myself. She turned to me, and lifted her hand to wipe the tear of her face, but I stopped her.

I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to her cheek, just where the tear was rolling down. I moved down a little, to her neck…her collar bone, and back up again, to her cheek, and a little to the side. I hesitated, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled like fresh laundry and springtime and mint. She was breathing heavily, just like I was. We started into each other's eyes, fiercely, and I slowly closed the space between her lips and mine, gently at first. Our lips touched, once…twice…I turned her around in my lap, and her legs wrapped around me. Her hands tangled into my hair, and she was pouring herself into me, her warm breath on my face, her body pressed tightly against me, our lips moving together, speaking every word each of us was too afraid to say. She was everywhere, her hands rubbing against me, and my arms around her, crushing her closer to my chest, I wanted her closer…closer. The center of her rubbed up against me, and lighting a fire inside me…it would be so easy, just unbuttoning her jeans and sliding my hand down and finding…suddenly her kiss was urgent, the pace of how we moved together speeding, her hips grinding gently against me…

She gently pulled her lips away. "Jesus Christ…" she said. I didn't think I'd be able to form a coherent sentence. "We can't…not now…it's too soon." I knew this was coming, and I expected it. I knew it was too soon too. "But Jesus, Embry I've never wanted something so bad…"

I smiled. "I think I know exactly what you mean." My words slurred a little, and she giggled.

"I'll go get us some water." She jumped up from my lap, and the minute it took her to come back with two glasses of water in her hand seemed like forever.

"Maybe we should go to bed." I suggested when she settled into my lap again. "I mean, go to sleep in my bed."

She laughed. "Alright." I carried her into my candle lit bedroom, and started blowing out all the candles. It was finally dark in my house and we laid in my bed, her laying on my chest, her long red-brown hair flowing down her back and our legs twined together. This was something I could get used to.


End file.
